We Are Not Humans,We are Half-Bloods
by Cjgirl
Summary: Riley and Farkle found out that they are demigods,as well for Lucas and Maya.Will Riley believe it or think this is a misunderstanding?/Not really good with summaries...Rated T for kissing
1. Getting There

Hi guys!I'm Cjgirl and I'm back with another story!Yay!So,I have only until PJO The Lost Hero so if I have any facts wrong don't judge me also this isn't a original story,this plot was created by sibuna4everfabina you should check out his/her version of her story...

Disclaimer:I don't own GMW or PJO

~Riley's POV~

I tried to open my eyes,but everytime I do they just come back closing

"Lucas!Hurry up!"I heard Maya yell.

"Wow,thanks for calling me slow,"I heard Lucas reply back.

I heard growling from the back,what was that?I managed to open my eyes for a moment,I saw Lucas carrying me,Maya pulling an unconscious Farkle

That was all I saw before it all became pitch black..

~Lucas's POV~

I held Riley in my hands,running to the pine tree as fast as I could,so the hellhounds won't tear us to shreds.

"Lucas!I'm going to run in without Farkle and I'm going to get help!"Maya shouted at me

She ran off without saying a word,well without me saying a word.

I ran to Farkle with Riley in my hands.I put Riley down next to Farkle so I could kill the hellhounds

~Maya's POV~

I ran inside Camp Half-Blood and tried to find the two people that could help me the most,Percy and Annabeth

"Percy?Annabeth?"I shouted while asking

Finally I spotted them,beside the Big House

"Percy*pant* Annabeth*pant*"I finally caught my breath,"Lucas,he's outside fighting the hellhounds with two other demigods."

We ran outside the borders and saw Lucas laying on the ground but awake,Riley and Farkle unconscious but no more hellhounds.

"Ambrosia please?"Lucas asked panting heavily

Annabeth gave him some and after he ate it he suddenly looked better and feel better

"Well let's get this two in the big house,"Percy said pointing towards Riley and Farkle

Lucas carried Riley and Percy carried Farkle.

"Annabeth?"I said

"Yep?"She said

"I have a feeling that Farkle will be you're brother," I said while walking towards the Hermes cabin.

~Riley's POV~

I woke up and saw that Lucas,Maya and two other people staring at me,one girl that had blonde hair and grey eyes and the other one was a boy who had jet black hair with sea green eyes.

I sat up,"Where am I?"

"Riley,you need to rest first," Lucas said,laying me down on the bed

I sat up again,"No!I want to know where I am!"

"Lucas, we need to tell her sooner or later,"Maya said to Lucas

"Tell me what?"I asked them both,slowly getting angry.

"Hi,my name is Annabeth and you are?"The blonde haired girl asked me

"My name is Riley,Riley Matthews," I replied.

"Well Riley,do you know why are you here?"Out came a deep voice.

"What was that?"I asked

"I am Chiron,"The voice said,it turned out to be a middle aged man,"Hmm..Not the reaction I usually get,because of my lower half."

I looked down to his feet,actually hooves..wait!Hooves?HOOVES!

"Wait...I remember this kind of creatures,they said they were myth."

"Riley,they aren't myth the gods,the titans they are all real,"Lucas said

"It can't be...wait this isn't those kind of TV shows is it?"I asked hopefully,hoping this is just fake.

"No,Riley all of this is true!"Maya said

"I still don't believe you," I said

I got off the bed,"I'm going home."

Lucas grabbed my hand,"Riley you can't go,the monsters might catch you!You don't even now how to protect yourself!"

I looked around,"Where am I?"

"You're in Long Island Beach,New York,"Annabeth said

"Well at least it's in New York,"I said while getting my hand back from Lucas's grip

I walked out from the house or cabin,but something jumped over me and started licking me.

"Get it off me!"I screamed

"Girl!Come'mere!"I heard someone say

I finally opened my eyes to see that thing was a dog,a very huge dog with the guy that had jet black hair and sea green eyes

"Okay I believe you,"I said to Lucas

Annabeth ran out of the house

"Farkle just woke up,"She said.

We went to see Farkle. When we went to see Farkle,he was totally calm.

"Hello ladies,"Farkle said,"And other lady,"Farkle said while checking Annabeth out.

"Hey back off!She's my wife!"The guy with jet black hair said while putting an arm around Annabeth

"Wife?"Lucas,Maya,Farkle and I said at the same time

"Percy!"Annabeth whispered/yelled.

Percy looked at us and said,"Well not my wife but my fiancé.."

"Fiancé?"Farkle,Maya,Lucas and I said at the same time

"I threw an apple and she caught the apple," He explained

"An apple?"Farkle said

We all looked at Farkle

"What?I thought we were doing the thing."

"Well,Riley and Farkle,So you know what you are?"Chiron asked

Both of us shook our heads.

"You two are demigods also known as half-bloods."Chiron said

"You mean where a god mates with a mortal and they have a half human and half god child,we are one of them?"Farkle said

Chiron nodded,"Yes,in fact,this camp will help you get stronger."

"Whatever has 'stronger' in it,I am good,"Farkle said eyeing Annabeth

Annabeth gave a look to me and Maya saying 'What is wrong with him'

Percy saw he said,"Dude!She's mine!"

Suddenly,an owl appeared above Farkle's head.

"I think he just got claimed,"Percy said

"I knew that a long time ago,"Maya said

"When will I get claimed?"I asked

"It's either later at the campfire,everyday after we have our dinner we will head to the campfire,"Annabeth said,"Well Maya,Lucas you two give Riley and Farkle a tour."

They both nodded and leaded us outside.

"Before we start...Can you tell who's your godly parent?"I asked

"Well for me is Hermes,god of travelers,merchants and thieves,"Maya said,"Ranger Rick over here hasn't been claimed."

"I still don't know who's my godly parent,"Farkle asked

"Yours buddy is Athena,goddess of wisdom,skill,and war but for you I think you are just wisdom,"Lucas told Farkle

"What if they haven't been claimed,where do they sleep at night?"I asked

"Well,they sleep in the Hermes cabin,"Maya replied,"Let's get into the tour."

Thanks for reading!Please review on what do you think about the story:)

See you next time

-Cjgirl


	2. I Get Claimed And A Boyfriend

**Hi guys!Welcome back!And I'm back with another chapter...Yay!School is going to start so I will try to finish this story by the end of my holidays?There's is nothing else to say so let's just get into the story...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW and PJO..**

~Riley's POV~

"And that's the tour,"Maya said

"What are we going to do now?"I asked.

"We are going to eat dinner,"She said.

We walked to the mess hall and took our food.

"Where do we seat?"I asked.

"Well,usually you seat with your brothers and sisters,that means if you have been claimed then you seat at the table where the gods other children is,but you haven't been claimed so you seat with me also known as the Hermes cabin,"Maya said.

We finished eating our dinner.

"Come on lets go to the campfire,in the amphitheater,usually that's where demigods get claimed,"Maya said

We walked to the campfire

"Hi guys,"Lucas said sitting with us.

"Hi Lucas!"I said cheerfully.

"Hello fellow demigods,"Chiron started,"Today,we have 2 new demigods,Riley Farkle come here."

I went down from my seat,along with Farkle.

"Riley Farkle,please introduce yourselves,"Chiron said.

Farkle nodded,"I am Farkle Minkus,son of Athena,Thank you I am Farkle."

I looked at Maya and saw she was face palming.

It was my turn to speak,"I am Riley Matthews,I haven't been claimed yet."

Everyone laughed at me,except my friends,I looked down and let a tear drop.

"Stop laughing at her,"I looked up to see Lucas,standing up for me.

He walked down put his arm around me.

"Lucas!Don't stand up for her!"A girl said

"I have been here for almost 2 months now and I haven't been claimed,"Lucas said

Suddenly,there was something glowing above me,I looked up to see a cornucopia.

"She's a daughter of Demeter,"I heard Annabeth said

"Congratulations Riley,"Lucas said while giving out his hand.

I hugged him instead,"I am sorry Lucas that you didn't get claimed."

He hugged me back,"It's okay."

Suddenly,he glowed.I pulled away and saw that he was wearing a long sleeve white silk shirt and brown khaki pants with sandles,he looked cuter.

"NO!NO!"The same girl screamed,"He is my BROTHER!"

"What?Wh- What?"He looked at what he was wearing.

"Well,let the campfire song begin,"Chiron said.

"So,you are a son of a Aphrodite,"I mentioned

Me and Lucas were walking to our cabins.

"Yep."

"It fits you perfectly."

"Why would you say that?"He asked.

"Well...you are kind,funny,handsome and you have a million dollar smile,"I said dreamily without realizing what I had said.

I looked at him and saw he was smiling.

"Well, I better go now,"I said quickly then I ran but he managed to grab my hand.

"I'll see you around,"He said and then kissing my cheek,he walked to his cabin.

"You and cowboy dating already?"I turned around and saw Maya.

"I don't know," I said smiling.

"Whatever,see you tomorrow."Maya said

I walked in the Dememter cabin and thought,'I don't know any of these people.'

I decided to ask a girl,"Hi,My name is-"

I got cut off.

"Riley Matthews,my name is Katy Gardener,"The girl said

"May I ask where do I sleep?"I asked.

"Oh you sleep there,"Katy said while pointing at the fifth bed from the left and bottom bunk.

"Okay thanks,"I said while I walk to my bunk.

"No,problem and Riley?"she replied

"Yeah?"I turned back.

"If you need any help in anything,call me,"She said while smiling and I smiled back.

I went to bed and dreamt about how I will tell my father,Cory, and my step-mother,Topanga.

I woke up,I looked to see my surroundings and saw I was in a cabin like,oh yeah the demigod thing.

I decide to take a shower but I forgot that I didn't have any clothes here so I just went to the lake.

"Hi princess,"Lucas said kissing my cheek.

"Hi,I have a question,"I said

"Sure,what is it,"He said.

I looked into his eyes,"Are we dating,like,are you my boyfriend?"

"Well if you want to,"he said.

"Of course!I would love too!"I said while hugging him.

I put my arms around his neck and and he put his arm around my started leaning in,slowly,a little bit more and his lips touched mine.

We were kissing there until Maya came.

"Hey love birds!"We broke apart,looking at Maya,"There was a phone call from ,he said to come back instantly!"

I looked at Lucas and back at Maya,"Does he know I'm here?"

" we snuck out because you two were fighting about going to a party,"Maya said.

"Okay wait for about 10 minutes,"I said.

"Okay,I'll meet you at the Big House,"Maya said

I just nodded.

I looked at Lucas,"My father can wait."

Then we kissed again.

We had 2 mins left before I had to meet Maya at the Big House.

"I think we should go before Maya gets angry with us,"I said,"Wanna come with us?"

"Sure."

We went to the Big House and saw Maya and Farkle.

"He is coming too?"Me and Maya said together.

"Lucas is coming,"I said

"So is Farkle,"Maya said,"Lets go."

We walked out of the the camp and headed back to my house.

**Well that's all for this chapter,thank you for reading!Please leave a review on what you think.**

**See you next time**

**-Cjgirl**


	3. The Truth About Her and Getting Captured

**Hi guys,it's me and I'm back with another chapter!Yay!I am so sorry becuase I haven't been updating because school have started and I could only use my iPad for 30 MINUTES( In the weekdays )**

**But I can have my iPad for the rest of the you'd be thinking 'Why can't you use the computer?'Well...I also can't use the computer...**

**Also I would like to thank you to Bethany Tucker becasue she thought about the upcoming quest for the four diddos and the propercy too...we can go on with the story yay!You can tell I am a very cheerful person...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW or PJO...**

~Riley's POV~

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"I tried to ask that question while staying calm but it didn't work,but good thing Lucas held my warmth of his hand made me calm down.

We arrived at the apartment about 23 minutes ago,during that 23 minutes,my father explained to me everything that I had to be angry at him for.

"Riley I know you are upset-"I cut him off before he finished his sentence.

"-I am very upset,"I said nodding my head towards my father looking murderously.

He gave me a scared look,"But it was for your own good and can you take that look out of your face?"

"Why did you had to hide it from me?"I asked.

"Riley, like I said it was for your own good.I would have told you sooner but you were too young."

"Wait,so you are telling me that before Riley was born,you mated with Demeter,had Riley,Demeter left you with Riley, you got married to Topanga,never told her that you had a child,the day after you and Topanga got married you told her about Riley,she said it was fine,Topanga pretended to be Riley's real mom,you had another kid,at age 12,Riley knew that Topanga isn't really her mother but her step-mother,"Farkle said.

"Wow,if you say it like that,it make me sound like a bad person,"My father said.

"Dad,when I found out that Topanga was not my real mother,I was upset,you came into my room and told me,that you would tell me everything about my real mother!You told me she died,not a goddess?!"

"I know honey,but it was the only way for you to listen to me."

"Mr Matthews,not to be rude or anything but I think we have to go to camp now,because,if I have to be honest with you,then I never told anyone at camp that we were leaving,"Maya interrupted.

"What!Maya,they might think that we got kidnapped!"Lucas exclaimed.

"Hold your horses,we better get to the camp,before anyone notice that we are gone,"Maya said.

"If it gets me out of this place then I'm going,"I said,keeping both of my eyes towards my friends.

"Riley-"My father got cut off.

"Farkle never gets late to any class,schedule or CAMPS!Now chop chop!"Farkle said in a 3rd person view.

Lucas opened the door to leave but I held his hands,making him stop walking,and I went out first with my suitcase,filled with clothes.

TIME PASS

"Okay,the plan is to sneak until we are in our own cabin,find a pile of clothes or anything that can cover you,you pile up all of those clothes all over your body then lay on the ground and when somebody ask you just say that you woke up late and that your cabin mates didn't saw you because you were hidden,"Maya said.

Right now,we are kneeling outside the camp so they won't see us.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?Just tell them that we were just here all along,"Lucas said.

We walked in,when a red headed girl with green eyes and freckles came up to us,"Hi my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare,I assume you are new here because I have never seen your faces."

"My name is Farkle Minkus,son of Athena and you are?"Farkle said,taking a step forward to Rachel,handing his hand out like he was really interested in Rachel.

I took a look at Maya and saw she was red,from anger,Maya likes Farkle.

"Uhh..I going to be over here,"Rachel took a step backward,away from Farkle,"What about you?"

"Oh me?My name is Riley Matthews,daughter of Demeter."

"Oh!Good for you!Katy is a really good friend...You do know who is Katy right?"Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah..Katy,"I said.

"So,what do you want to ask about me?"Farkle said taking a step towards Rachel,looking at Maya,furious.

"This is my question for you,'Can you get away from me?',"Rachel said.

"Well,that is rude,"Farkle said looking at Rachel,digusted,"I am going for a walk."

"So Rachel,Who is your godly parent?"I asked.

She laughed,"I don't have a godly parent."

"Then,why are you able to past the borders?"I asked.

"I am the oracle."

"Oh."

"So, do you know everybody here?"I asked.

"No..I only know the people that comes here when I am visiting."

"Oh."

We went to a nearby bench,"So tell me about yourself."

"Well...Before I came here,I lived with my brother,father and father didn't tell me that my step-mother is not my real mother,"I said

"That's all?How about your best friend,any love life?"She asked

"Oh my best friend is Maya and boyfriend is Lucas."

"Oh you must be lucky,"She said.

"Why?My father lied to me,"

"Oh come on cheer up!You are lucky because you are dating girl from the Aphrodite cabin was drooling over him but karma hit them hard when they found out that the boy they like was actually their brother."

"Hahahha."

"MMM-"I heard someone.

I looked everywhere but couldn't spot the sound.

"You'll find the boy graying fast,under the weight of the him now,or he'll never last,save him soon or you'll see him die,"A deep voice said.

"Atlas,"Annabeth came out of nowhere."He captured need to save him."

"But-"Rachel got cut off by herself ,her eyes turned lighter and smoke came out of her mouth.

"The daughter of flowers,

And the son of love

Must stop the force at hand

The daughter of thief will lead them,

Where Wisdom's son will stand"

Then at the very last word,she fainted.I assume that she does that a lot because right before she fainted,two guys were already behind her waiting for her to faint.

**Well that is all for this you liked favourite,follow and review!**

**See you next time!**

**-Cjgirl**


	4. A Dream

**Hi guys!Its me Cjgirl!I am so sorry that I have been not updating!It's because school have started and I have lots of homework and recently I was sick.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW or PJO**

~Maya's POV~

_I was in a place, there was so much fog._

_That's when I saw Farkle."Farkle!"I called out._

_He didn't reply._

_'He must've not heard me,' I thought._

_"Farkle!"I called out, once again._

_Still no reply.I ran to him but everytime I run towards him he will walk further from me._

_I ran faster so I could catch up to him,but I couldn't catch him,since when Farkle could run?_

_"Farkle!" I shouted.I ran to him but this time he didn't move an inch._

_I put a hand on his shoulder,"Farkle?"_

_He turned to me,"Save me,4 days!Save me, 4 Days!"_

_With that, he faded,"Farkle!Farkle!Farkle?"_

_Everytime I say his name,he fades faster and faster._

I woke up breathing heavily,I looked to see my surroundings, cabin 9, the Hermes cabin.

I tried to sleep again but I kept failing.I was awake until 3am until I fell asleep

"Maya?Mayaaa?"I heard Riley's voice.I opened my eyes to see Riley on top of me.

I came to my senses and said,"Why are you on top of me?"

She got off me,"Me and Lucas didn't see you at breakfast,so we thought that you ran away or something,but turns out that you slept in."

I sat up straight,"I had a weird dream last night."

She sat at foot end of the bed,"What kind of dream?"

"It was about Farkle,"She smiled at me,I instantly knew what she was thinking about,"And no,it is not about me and Farkle getting together."

"Whatever you say..,"She chimed."What kind of dream is it?"

"I don't know,I think it was like a clue or something because he was saying 'Save me, 4 days' something like that,"I explained.

She looked at me like she was confused,"Maybe we should get you to Annabeth."

She pulled my hand outside and to the ampitheater,I didn't handle this part very well because I kept complaining how I need food.

"Annabeth!"Riley spotted Annabeth.

She turned around and saw us,"What's up?"

"Food!"I complaint for the last time.

Riley pulled me infront of her,"She had a dream about Farkle."

"What kind of dream was it?"Annabeth asked.

"I was in a foggy place,when I saw Farkle.I called out his name but he wouldn't respond,I ran to him but he will run further,away from me.I stopped running,I called out his name and ran to him,this time,he didn't move.I put a hand on his shoulder,and he turned said,'Save me, 4 Days',"I finished.

"What does that mean?"Riley asked.

"It means,he is trying to send a message, like he was trying to say,'Save me in 4 days.'"She explained.

"We have to find Chiron."

"What do you mean we can't help them?"Annabeth asked.

"What do you not understand?You cannot help them,"Chiron replied back.

"Chiron, they will die out there!They haven't even start their training!The only people who knows how to fight, among the four of them, is Maya and Lucas!"Annabeth exclaimed.

"Then, we will train them!"Chiron exclaimed.

"We only have 4 days!"Annabeth exclaimed back.

"1 day to train, 3 days to find Farkle!"Chiron finished.

Me,Riley and Lucas were sitting on the couch together while Chiron and Annabeth were arguing.

"We can't possibly train them all the strategies by 1 day!"Annabeth exclaimed.

Chiron looked at us,"If they are determined to get their friend back,they will do anything."

Chiron walked out of the room.

Annabeth looked at us,"You should start training."

We nodded and went to in eachother's cabins.

I went to my closest half brother,well two of my closest half brother,Conner and Travis.

I walked to them,"Conner?Travis?"

They turned around at the same time and smiled,"Maya!"

They hugged me.

I pulled away,"I need your help."

"Sure,anything for our sister,"Travis said.

"I need you to train me."

~Riley's POV~

I walked to my cabin and looked for Katy.

Finally,I found her,"Katy!"

She turned around,"Riley!What's up?"

"I need your help."

"Sure,what do you need?"

"I need you to train me."

~Lucas's POV~

I ran to the Aphrodite cabin and tried to find for the person who can help me the most,Piper.

"Piper!"I called out.

She turned around,"Sup!"

"Can I ask you a question?"I asked.

"You already did,but whatever,what do you need?"

"I need you to train me."

**That is all for today!Sorry if it was short!I ran out of ideas!Also,sorry if my grammar is bad,my grammar is not the leave a review,favourite and follow!**

**See you nest time!**

**-Cjgirl**


End file.
